Mobile mounting structures can be used to provide an attachment point for medical equipment such as intravenous (IV) fluid containers, catheter bags, infusion pumps, and devices for diagnostics, monitoring vital signs, and causing therapeutic effects in a user. In one example, the IV fluid container may hold a medication suspended in a fluid. The IV fluid container can be connected to an attachment point in a removable manner. The attachment point can be located to enable administration of the fluid to a user by converting potential energy to kinetic energy. In other current arrangements the fluid may be administered by a pump such as an infusion pump. Mobile mounting structures have also included wheels to enable them to travel with a patient enabling any attached medical equipment to remain proximate to a user.